


Just a Simple Accident

by GayCheerios



Series: Lavender Eyes and Lullabies [12]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Diapers, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Shuichi wakes up in the middle of the night to discover Kokichi had an accident...but for what reason?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Lavender Eyes and Lullabies [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423981
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Just a Simple Accident

**Author's Note:**

> hello all you cuties!! this series is BACK! after a little break i’m ready to start back up again! i hope you missed this series! 
> 
> but an anon sent this in and i HAD to do this one! it was way too cute!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Shuichi walks into his and Kokichi’s bed, his lover being on his designated side of the bed. He sees Kokichi shift in his place to glance over at Shuichi. The purple-haired boy smiles sleepily and makes a ‘come here’ motion to his lover. Shuichi smiles and lifts the covers to cuddle next Kokichi. He hears him giggle and places a kiss on Kokichi’s head. 

“Awe! Shumai is so sweet for spoiling me with kisses neeheehee!” His lover giggles, simply reveling in the affection being given. 

“You’re so cute.” Shuichi smiles, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. Under his lips, he feels Kokichi’s warm face. 

“Amn not!” Kokichi huffs out. Shuichi notes that his boyfriend is starting to regress, his speech is slowly becoming slurred. “Papa ish soft…” The little mumbles, snuggling up to the bluenette. 

“You excited for tomorrow baby?” Shuichi asks, turning off the desk lamp on his side of the end table, in favor of the small star nightlight. “We’re gonna go see Aunt Ayade and Ruru!”

Kokichi nods tiredly against Shuichi’s chest, as his arms wrap around his stuffed puppy. He sighs softly. 

Shuichi moves his arm to pet his little’s head. He smiles, placing a kiss on Kokichi’s forehead. Within minutes his baby boy is fast asleep. Shuichi chuckles to himself, placing one more kiss on Kokichi’s head, and closing his eyes to fall asleep. 

Shuichi wakes up to soft hiccups and sobs. Sounds like Kokichi.

“Kichi…?” He murmurs sleepily. He shifts and feels a warm liquid on the bed. Kokichi must have had an accident during his sleep. Shuichi curses himself for not making sure his little had a diaper on. “Kokichi?” Shuichi calls out, this time louder, and more sure in his words. He sees his little lookup with red and puffy eyes, most likely from crying. Shuichi gets up from his spot in the bed and goes over to Kokichi, with his legs dangling off the bed as he sobs. 

“Hey honey, it’s ok. It was just an accident.” He picks the little one up and kinda regrets it. Kokichi’s pants are completely soaked, but he pushes through it for the boy. Shuichi grabs the needed supplies from the closet and heads over to their dresser. He lays out the changing mat while humming a sweet tune. Slowly he changes Kokichi into new clothes and places him back in bed.

“Hey, do you know what?” Shuichi whispers, coddling and snuggling close to the little one. “We get to see Aunt “Aydey, and Ruru tomorrow. They’re gonna come and watch some movies with us in the night. And in the day time, we can make yummy treats, we can make whatever you want Kichi-pie.” He hushes, “Want your paci baby?” Shuichi asks, holding the orange pacifier in front of Kokichi. The little one sniffs, and nods his head, as Shuichi sticks the pacifier into Kokichi’s mouth. 

He snuggles up to Kokichi and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s go back to bed ok?” 

Kokichi nods a no, and snuggles closer to Shuichi. 

“Why not Ko?” Shuichi says with a sad sigh, hugging the little tightly. Kokichi shakes his head no again, and only snuggles closer. 

“C-Cuz...m…monsers Daddy…” More tears form in his violet eyes, as Kokichi snuggles even closer. 

A nightmare! That explains it! Shuichi sighs as he completely overlooked that…

“Kichi, it’s ok, I’ll protect you from the bad dreams.” 

Kokichi nods, but looks away. “Sowwy fo ac-ident Daddy…” The purple-haired boy says with a sad smile, as he’s being laid down by Shuichi.

“Shh, it’s ok sweetheart, it’s time to go back to bed ok?” Shuichi says with a warm smile, wrapping his arms around Kokichi protectively and lovingly, the both of them falling asleep under the warm covers.


End file.
